


Dissolve

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [25]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Temporary Character Death, Introspection, Post-Canon, written pre-dlc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: One way or another, it all comes back to the sea.
Series: drabble soup prompt fills [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1009491
Kudos: 4
Collections: Drabble Soup





	Dissolve

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: a walk on the beach

When all is said and all is done and the three of them can start to let each other go, the first thing Xion does is take the train to the beach.

One way or another, it all comes back to the sea—the one thing Sora and Kairi have in common, the place where the two halves of her pieced-together self intersect. The left-behind remains from which she can rebuild. Water and foam, and a seashell to remember her by.

There is more to her now, but you never know: she fills her pockets with seashells as she goes.


End file.
